living_monster_of_the_weekfandomcom-20200214-history
Yellow King, Fallen
Real World Date: 16.04.2015 Game World Month: November GM: Keegan Players: Laurent Prof. Cuthbert Alfred Xander Ryan Laurent's Report Ugh. I'm getting sick of Islington/Carcossa. Always something weird, or dangerous, or usually both happening. We met at the CDC cordon this time, and (maybe, but I'm not sure) thanks to a call from Xander, we were able to take a car with a machine gun this time! Much better. We rolled on along the road into town, and passed the sign with Islington written over as Carcossa, and then about the point where our cellphones and so on cut out last time I was here, we seemed to pass into another world. It was strange, we went from the USA to a world where the air seemed to thrum, the colours were more vibrant, and nothing seemed quite what it was. There was a lake (definitely not there last time), and beyond it, a tower. Since the tower was the most inhabitant-friendly looking thing we could see, we decided to drive over to it, and as we got closer, I started to realise that it didn't seem to follow the same laws of physics that our reality enforced. Ominous. When we arrived, Ryan, Cuthbert, and Alfred went to look for a tower, I stayed with the vehicle, and Xander went to look at the lake. I don't know what Ryan and the others found, but Xander yelled out from the lake for someone to shoot the water, and since I was convenient, I mounted the turret, and shot the lake. Then I don't remember much for a while. I became properly conscious on the shore of the lake, with Melanie, and for some reason, Alfred and Xander seemed to be unwilling to go near the (now noticably beaten up) car. Strange. We decided to leave the lake be, and all go and investigate the tower. Couldn't be worse than what I can't remember, right!? We found a door at the end of the entry room into what I assume serves as a hallway. You know that painting with the stairs all facing the wrong ways, and the angles all messed up, so you don't know which way is up? Yeah, it looked like that. Xander and I found our way alright, and Alfred was a small way behind us, but Cuthbert and Ryan disappeared. After Xander and I waited for Alfred to wait up, we decided that the others would want us to carry on without them, and finish the mystery, so we wasted no time mourning their presumed deaths, and went on, going down a hallway who's door had the mark we knew to be associated with the King in Yellow. A small way in, the space where the door had been became a wall, but we figured that there would be NO RETREAT this time around, and kept going. Eventually we left the hallway, and we were outside, in a massive, massive field, with all of the previously-Islington townsfolk standing blankly around the edge. Then we noticed the basic thone at the other end of the field. And I noticed the enormous circular glyph on the field. A dialogue began, and we learned that the sheriff was dead (we're not sure if the King in Yellow killed him, or his own alcoholism), and that the Sheriff's son had willingly given the King a body, and that he (the Sheriff's son) was gone. The King, quite unreasonably, seemed unwilling to give the town and townspeople back to us for nothing in return, and so I magically threw a bunch of grenades Alfred gave me at him, but he didn't seem affected in the least. The townspeople started to move towards us menacingly, but then they stopped rather suddenly, as though they hadn't been moving at all, and the King mentioned something about a dratted angel. We learned quickly that normal weapons have no effect on the King in Yellow, and so Xander and I enchanted our guns, but it didn't quite work properly, and whenever we used them, the King seemed to be able to try to influence us! Well, we couldn't have that, so between the five of us, we managed to defeat the King in Yellow, and then without apparant reason other than the death of the entity responsible for the creation of and maintenance of the alternate Islington AKA Carcossa, we were back in Islington, USA. Thank goodness we got the affair dealt with properly this time! Of course, our tainted weapons, and the artefacts the King had had with him were confiscated, and dealt with appropriately. The CDC were very grateful for some reason.